The Record of Noboru
by rejectedfather
Summary: I was only six years old when my father was taken from me right before my innocent eyes. Now, at the age of seventeen, I have been able to live my life as a simple teenager. But everything changes when that strange man made his way into my life. And with his help I'll finally be able to unlock the mysterious box left behind by my father. A box that held the strange name of Noboru..
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Record of Noboru

 **Summary:** I was only six years old when my father was taken from my life right before my innocent eyes. I had been only twelve when I made the decision to leave my grandfather's safety for the big city. I could no longer bear to stare at my brother who reminded me of our loving father. Now, at the age of seventeen, I have been able to live my life as a simple teenager. I go to school every day and do my homework. No one knows of my parent's deaths nor that I live by myself. But everything changes when that strange man made his way into my life. He called himself Sesshomaru. And with his help I'll finally be able to unlock the mysterious box left behind by my deceased father. A box that held the strange name _Noboru_ etched into it.

 **Chapter:** Prologue

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own X-Note which inspired me with this story, the game rightfully belongs to Zeiva.

* * *

 _The setting sun in the distance cast a mixture of deep purples and soft pinks throughout the sky. If one were to simply see that beautiful view, they would never know of the horrendous scene that had just unfolded._

 _A silver Volkswagen lay on it's side with brightly burning flames erupting from the hood. The windshield had been shattered from the force of a fully grown man and small child being thrown through it._

 _Said child was currently shaking her father as forcefully as she could._

 _"Papa!" her shaking voice cried out, "Papa!"_

 _The tears fell from her hazel eyes finally as her fear began to set in anew._

 _"Answer me!" she desperately tried again, "Why won't you answer me?"_

 _Her wails became louder and louder, her anguish growing even as a group of men came running towards where the accident had taken place._

 _"Hey!" One man called out. His gruff voice fell upon the deaf ears of the child._

 _"There's a survivor here!" He yelled once more, this time directed towards the men that followed him, "It's a young girl!"_

 _The middle aged man quickened his pace until he was kneeling beside the child and carefully gave her a once over for an obvious injuries, "Don't worry!"_

 _As if just noticing the man for the briefest of seconds, the girl shifted her eyes to look into his deep brown pair before launching her small body over her father's._

 _"You'll be fine," the stranger tried to once more approach the frightened youth. "We came to save you!"_

 _The sudden movement to his right caught the attention of the savior. **Huh?** He thought, **Who's that?**_

 _"Are you a survivor as well?" He voiced, his graying eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

 _Standing just on the other side of the ruined vehicle was a little boy. He was no older than the child currently cradling her fallen father. His dull amber eyes bore into the older man's as if seeing through his very soul._

 _"Y-You!" The sudden accusatory tone caught the small girl's attention. Her hazel eyes tried to search for the other child but could barely see the top of his raven locks._

 _The adult beside her suddenly jumped to his feet and moved in front of her to act as a shield from the supposedly dangerous boy. His tanned and wrinkled finger pointed discriminately towards the younger, "you **must** be that boy!"_

 _His knees began to shake nervously under the boys uninterested gaze._

 _"Were you the one who did this?" He tried again._

 _There was a long pregnant silence before the child spoke up. His monotone voice cut through the thick air like a steak knife through softened butter, "This is the end."_

 _"After this..." Everyone in the clearing felt their bodies stiffen in anticipation of what would surely happen next. The child paused once more as he took a step backwards towards the quickly flowing current behind him._

 _"After this," he tried again with a devilish smirk growing on his face to show off his sharpened canines, "it'll all be over..."_

 _With those ominous words leaving his lips, the child spread his hands out to either side of him and leapt backwards a bit to land somewhere in the river._

* * *

My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi.

I can't even remember how many times I've woken up from that very strange dream. I only know that it's somehow connected to my childhood memories - memories that I have a difficult time remembering anymore.

Every day I go about my life as though nothing bad had ever happened.

I've found a way to peacefully live my life as just another normal high school student. No one here knows that my father is deceased. Nor do they know that I live alone, I have never told anyone that I had moved away from that small town to escape from the haunting memories I recalled every time I saw my younger brother's face.

The face that reminded me oh so much of my father.

Even now, with all of these strange dreams that always manage to haunt me, there are times that I forget how things once were.

"You are Kagome, are you not?"

The sudden deep voice speaking from directly in front of me had my eyes locking onto a pair of shining black business shoes. Trailing up his body slowly, my eyes landed on the pale face of a man. The first thing I noticed about him were his shimmering ember eyes.

"You must be her," he spoke once more. His equally pale hand reached up to uncomfortably run his fingers through his silver hair. _How odd,_ I thought.

When he took a step closer to me, my body tensed up on impulse. "Who are you?"

The hand previously laced through his hair was now pressed against his chest as he bowed to me in respect, "My name is Sesshomaru. I am a student at the Shikon Academy."

"You must have heard of that name before," Seeing as I wasn't saying anything, he continued on, "it is a rather well known institute in this area-"

"Yes," I suddenly cut in, "it's famous in a _bad_ way though."

I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted most of my weight to my left leg as I glanced up at him with little interest in the conversation. "Unsolved murder cases, mysterious disappears, supposed alien sightings? And that's only naming a few."

"You are correct... Those rumors are not too far off from the truth either."

Once again I felt my body tensing up. His confession had my thoughts beginning to reel with many questions. Why was he asking for me? How did he know my name to begin with? What could he possibly need from somebody such as myself?

My trail of thoughts was once again interrupted by his deep voice, "Earlier this month our school's principal was murdered and the head of the medicinal studies department mysteriously disappeared."

"What does this have to do with-"

"I require your services to investigate it further."

I stood in silence, too shocked to say anything at first. When I was finally able to find my words, I turned my head to stare at the passing cars beside us rather than making eye contact.

"I'm just a normal high school student," I chewed on my lower lip nervously for a moment. "Shouldn't you go discuss this with the police or private investigators or something?"

"You are not just a normal student," he dodged my question, "I know of your abilities which you seem to try so hard to hide."

My head snapped back to stare at him in surprise, "I need you to use them."

"How did you-"

"This Sesshomaru has his ways."

"Sorry," my hazel eyes narrowed dangerously towards him, my posture straightening up instantly as I responded, "but I neither have the obligations nor do I contain the desire to help you."

A faint smirk covered his lips, "You do though." He took another step towards me, our noses practically touching now before he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Noboru."

I instinctively took a step away from him, my hands shaking without my permission. A gasp left my lips as the dream from earlier returned to the forefront of my mind.

"That is the name of a certain special folder left behind by your father."

Spinning on his toes delicately, Sesshomaru faced his back towards me as he prepared to depart. His head turned slightly as his spoke one last line with his bangs covering his eyes, "Come to the Shikon Academy if you truly wish to unlock that mysterious record."


	2. The Institute

**Title:** The Record of Noboru

 **Summary:** I was only six years old when my father was taken from my life right before my innocent eyes. I had been only twelve when I made the decision to leave my grandfather's safety for the big city. I could no longer bear to stare at my brother who reminded me of our loving father. Now, at the age of seventeen, I have been able to live my life as a simple teenager. I go to school every day and do my homework. No one knows of my parent's deaths nor that I live by myself. But everything changes when that strange man made his way into my life. He called himself Sesshomaru. And with his help I'll finally be able to unlock the mysterious box left behind by my deceased father. A box that held the strange name _Noboru_ etched into it.

 **Chapter:** Friday, November 1st

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own X-Note which inspired me with this story, the game rightfully belongs to Zeiva.

* * *

My father was killed eleven years ago in a car accident. I was only six years old at the time and we had been making our way towards the western barbecue restaurant. It was my treat for finishing the "mission" successfully.

Something happened to the break though. He began picking up speed and was unable to stop. A truck collided with the side of our smaller vehicle and forced us off of the road. It was a horribly unfortunate accident.

The case, however, was never filed under such. Instead it was written up as a murder.

To this day I still do not understand why the police chose to do so. They were never able to identify the murderer nor did they present evidence to prove it had occurred on purpose.

The morning of the incident my father pulled me aside from my spiritual studies and handed me a strange wooden jewelry box with the name _Noboru_ carved into it.

Two years ago I discovered that the box was more than just a carrier for different gems. Underneath the drawer was a hidden compartment, a four letter pass code needs to be decrypted before I am able to see just what's inside.

To this day I have never been able to unlock it.

* * *

Before I knew what was happening, my feet had carried me to the entrance of a grande structure. Before me stood a five story building made entirely of brick and glass. My eyes were still scanning the modern building when a sudden deep voice spoke up behind me, "I knew you would come."

"Welcome to the Shikon Academy," I turned slightly to give the man from earlier a quick once over. Immediately he bowed before me in respect.

"You aren't lying, are you?"

Sesshomaru let out a quiet sigh as he straightened his posture, "You may not know this but your father was one of the four founders of the Shikon Academy."

My eyes widened in surprise at the sudden information.

"If his accident was truly a murder then this school is your only clue," he turned on his toes delicately and began making his way into the building as though he owned it. "I suspect that the recent murder and mysterious disappearance are connected as well."

I stood frozen in place for only a moment before silently following him through the automatic doors.

"Do you have any questions for me?" I had far too many to even know where to begin with properly so I voiced the first one that came to my mind, "Are you related to this case too?"

He paused mid step in what appeared to be contemplation, "What makes you think that?"

"You know so much and yet you reveal so little," My pale hand reached up to grasp his left shoulder before turning his person around to face me directly. My eyes narrowed as they locked with his in an unspoken battle. "I don't feel comfortable helping you like this."

His ember eyes began to search for anything in the room to stare at aside from my own investigative hazel pair.

"I want to know more," a low growl ripped from my throat in frustration, "Tell me anything and everything you know!"

There was a long moment of silence before he finally sighed in defeat and made eye contact with me once more, "I will tell you everything I am able to. But before that, I must finish enrolling you in this school."

"Excuse me?"

"An outsider cannot simply enter this institute without a valid reason." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "For you to be able to roam around freely you will need to be a student first."

"But what about-"

"I have brought all of the necessary documents with me already."

"But-"

"It will only be a matter of hours before you are a true student of the Shikon Academy."

"Wait just a moment!" I shouted in frustration. I was growing deeply tired of being ignored and interrupted already.

As if only just noticing that I had something to say, Sesshomaru turned to stare at me curiously. "Yes?"

My hands found their way onto my hips, the majority of my weight shifting to balance on my left leg. My right foot began tapping impatiently against the tiled floor. "I don't remember ever agreeing to anything of sort!"

Seeing as he wasn't planning on responding at all, I continued, "What about my current school?"

"You can forget about that."

"Excuse me?!"

"How much longer do you intend to pretend that you are a normal person?" My body froze in a slight panic from his words before I forced myself to relax, "An ordinary school does not suit you."

Turning on his toes once more, Sesshomaru made his way throughout the building before disappearing from my view around a corner.

Is this how things would be if I truly accepted his request? I don't know if I'd be able to handle it. I still have so many questions for him; how did he get all of my information? It should be nearly impossible since my identity has been virtually wiped clean.

How is it that he knows about my abilities? Aside from my father and a select few people, no one has ever been given such knowledge. I was sworn to secrecy.

How is he able to transfer me to this institute from my current school? Transfers cannot just happen magically over night. It takes at least a week's time.

And of course he somehow managed to avoid answering any of the questions that I find myself asking.

"Oh well," I mumbled under my breath, "there's no use in thinking about it all now." My eyes roamed along the plain room filled with many of the latest technologies. "It might be a good idea to familiarize myself with the school in the meantime I suppose..."

* * *

Before I knew what was happening, my feet had carried me up a set of marble stairs and towards a deep coloured oak wood door. My eyes did a quick once over of all the desks within the large room.

It wasn't difficult to deduct that I found one of the many classrooms.

"Hey, you!"

My body visibly jumped at the sudden shout behind me, "h-huh?" I intelligently questioned while spinning to lock eyes with a pair of milk chocolate ones. They belonged to a woman in what appeared to be her early thirties. Her raven coloured hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a few strands looping over her shoulders.

"You are not a student at this academy," her eyes narrowed in accusation. "Outsiders are strictly prohibited from entering the school."

"I'm sorry," I couldn't think of anything else to say aside from, "I am going to be transferring here soon though."

The woman's posture straightened up even further if at all possible, "How strange...they don't usually allow for students to transfer at this time of the year."

I nervously shifted my weight from one foot to the other while trying my best to not avoid her eye contact. I had always hated confrontational encounters. "Yeah, I figured that was usually the case," I mumbled under my breath, "but I couldn't really do anything about it since he was pretty adamant about me switching here."

"He? He who?"

My eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion now, "I believe he called himself...Sesshomaru?"

The woman's eyes widened a fraction before she released a sigh. "That child..." Her eyebrow began to twitch slightly as proof of her annoyance towards the situation, "I should have known."

"There is no one else who could pull off such a stunt," she mumbled under breath. I had to strain myself to pick up with words.

"What do you-"

"In any case," she interrupted while holding her hand out towards me, "my name is Kikyo Kimura. I am one of the history instructors at this institute."

Not knowing what else to do, I grasped her hand and gave it a brief shake in acknowledgement. My teeth pulled my lower lip in to chew on it out of instinct before I responded, "Kagome."

* * *

After leaving the classroom I once again became lost in thought. My trail today seemed to lead back to the mysterious man that I had ran into only earlier this morning. It was clearly evident that he had not shared everything he knew with me.

He was hiding something big.

But I could not figure out what that secret was. He obviously held some authority at this school or else I wouldn't be able to transfer here so soon and on such short notice.

What's more, that teacher seemed to find this behavior of his ordinary.

Just who was this Sesshomaru person?

If I ever had any doubts about him being anything aside from ordinary, this only shot those down and confirmed my suspicions. My anxiety and curiosity were only growing with him. I'd better make sure he tells me everything the next time I see him again.

I have to know...

"Hey!"

A sharp voice cut me from my thoughts. My eyes scanned the surrounding area in confusion. I couldn't find the source of the gruff voice.

"Oi!" I heard it again, "over here."

This time my eyes glanced at the top of the lockers to my right. Was there...what was he doing on the lockers?!

My eyebrows knit together in further confusion as I adjusted the strap of my bag over my shoulder, "Um..." I pointed towards myself, "were you calling for me just now?"

The man before me was in a crouched position on the top of the lockers. One of his hands lay between his legs, his forearm resting lazily on his thigh while his other arm was stretched upwards with his palm pressed against the ceiling.

His shaggy raven locks contained strips of silver throughout them and loosely fell across his shoulders. Aside from his hair and ember eyes, he was red everywhere. His shirt was a loose fitting crimson wife beater, his legs were covered in a deep red pair of skinny jeans while his feet had on a matching pair of converse of the same colour.

The strained nod of his head drew me back in from my observations, "Yeah, you."

"You're new here ain't ya?" the man tilted his head slightly as he allowed his eyes to give my body a quick once over. "I'd remember seeing you around before."

My hands instinctively grasped onto the front of my loose jacket and folded it further over my body, my arms covering my chest in the process. I couldn't help the light blush that quickly spread across my pale cheeks.

"And you are...?"

This time a grin spread out over his features and for a moment I thought I could see the briefest glimpse of a fang. "The name's Inuyasha," he stated proudly, his chest puffing up in the process.

I couldn't stop the small smile that found it's way onto my lips, "Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction in what seemed to be surprise before his posture slouched a bit to lean closer to me. "So, little girl, what brings you to this shitty place?" The sarcasm in his tone hardly went unnoticed.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean," his eyes narrowed a bit, "is that no sane person would willingly enroll here."

"So that's it..." I mumbled under my breath. "Well I don't really know anything about the Shikon Academy aside from what I've heard in the rumors."

His silver eyebrows furrowed together in confusion now, "What kind of rumors?"

"Supposedly an alien sighting happened a while back and this school is only a cover up," I couldn't suppress the giggle that left my lips. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. His ember eyes widened almost as large as saucers and blinked repeatedly in confusion. His eyebrows rose and disappeared into the hairline of his raven bangs. His upper lip even began to twitch uncontrollably.

Before I knew what was happening his deep chuckle echoed down the corridor. "Are you a student here?" He asked once he was finally over his laughing fit.

I shook my head and let out a huff, "Not yet but I will be soon." My feet carried me towards him before I turned on my heel to lean my back against the light blue lockers. "What about you? Do you study here?"

"I guess..." The vagueness of his answer did little more than peak my curiosity.

"Anyway," I started slowly, "I should probably be leaving."

There was a long pregnant pause before he huffed, "ya sure you're gonna be fine by yourself?"

I just waved my hand dismissively at him, "don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay..." if I had looked behind for just a few seconds longer then I would have noticed the painful look that covered his features. If I stayed for even ten seconds longer then I would have also heard his whispered plea, _"be careful..."_

* * *

I don't usually get along with strangers but something about that Inuyasha character was just different. I can't explain it but I felt relaxed around him. He may seem rough around the edges but I just know that he's kindhearted. I can feel it.

It's strange though. Why did I feel a sense of comfort and familiarity with talking to him?

My eyes traveled passed the double doors before me and read the sign above them, _Blue Computer Lab_.

 _The computer lab, huh? It seems like anyone can access it..._

I have always wondered what the engraving _Noboru_ meant. I know the literal meaning behind it but I never understood the reasoning for choosing it. Is the information suppose to "ascend" me mentally or something?

It made no sense.

I quickly find an empty seat in the room, which isn't hard to find since it's the late afternoon of a Friday. Many of the students that would usually be here are most likely downtown right now enjoying themselves to welcome in the new weekend.

My fingers quickly type into the search bar of the internet explore page; _Noboru_.

What was the significance of the name?

What type of jewelry box contained both a fake bottom and four letter security code to open said hidden compartment?

After finding nothing useful I huffed in annoyance, my hand raising to run my fingers through my hair as I often do when I find myself frustrated. "I guess it's just not that simple, is it..."

"Hmm..."

I jumped in my seat as my head turned to stare at the new one beside me. Our noses were practically touching from the close proximity.

"I've never seen you around before," the man's deep blue eyes shifted to stare at the computer screen. _Noboru, the legend of the dark forces._

Before he could read anything else I closed the tabs I had open, "Yeah...I'm a new student."

"What?!" His eyes shifted back to stare at me in surprise, "I didn't hear anything about a student transfer! How could I miss such important and juicy information." It took only a moment for his eyebrows to start suggestively wiggling, "The name's Miroku; I'm the best informant for anything and everything in this school!"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smirked playfully in my direction, "I know just about everything there is to know around here."

"Didn't you just say-"

"You can almost always find me hanging around here if there's something you wish to know!"

I felt my eyebrow begin to twitch in a mixture of annoyance and discomfort. Everyone interrupting me today was beginning to get on my nerves.

"No thanks," I started. Not only were the constant interruptions growing tiresome but this man seemed to be far too friendly. Something about him just didn't sit well with me. While he held a pleasant smile on his lips something behind his eyes spoke volumes of an unknown danger. "I have to leave now."

I shook his arm off my shoulders and moved to stand up before making my way back towards the entrance of the room.

"Hey!" he yelled out from behind me, "Don't ignore me!"

My body froze at the sudden raise in his voice. That short pause was enough time for him to grab onto my wrist and spin me around to face him again. "I promise I won't bite!"

Once again his eyes were guarded with an overly friendly smile on his lips. "They do say that I'm seventy percent nice guy after all!"

I struggled for a little while before finally managing to free my wrist from his tight hold. My eyebrow rose slightly in response to his statement, "and the other thirty percent then?"

He just shrugged, "A boy has to be a little bad or he won't be able to get some love from the ladies!"

I couldn't help the giggle that escape from my throat. In front of me the man was now leaning away from me with his knees bent, his shoulders were shimmying back and forth in sync with some unheard music that was most likely playing in his head. His eyebrows wiggled suggestively at me once more while his eyes now held a playful twinkle to them.

I definitely have no idea how to properly handle this kind of person.

* * *

After about another thirty minutes of wandering around the school I managed to make my way back to the main entrance. That was where I found Sesshomaru waiting for me. I took a deep breath before making my way over to him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered sincerely as soon as I stood beside him. "I got bored while waiting and thought it'd be best to get familiar with my new school."

There was a moment of silence before he turned on his toes and began walking to a closed door located on our right. "Come."

Before we entered the room I lightly grasped onto the fabric of the back of his shirt, "Are you angry?"

He turned his head slightly to show his slightly furrowed eyebrows, "Should this Sesshomaru be?"

"Well," I tried again. "I wandered around without your permission and you ended up waiting around for me."

He spoke up almost instantly this time, "Is that something to be angry with?"

Looking at his dull ember eyes and stiff facial features it was truly difficult to figure out if he was angry or not. I guess I'd just have to add him onto the little list of puzzles I've discovered I need to unlock.

My hand dropped from his shirt and he opened the door to his office finally.

Looking around inside, it was definitely not what I had been expecting. If you were to simply see Sesshomaru in passing, one would assume that he would have a spotless room.

This was not the case.

Instead, he only had one clear path to his desk from the door. The rest of the floor, as well as the coffee table and shelves, had been covered in scattered and displaced papers.

"Have a seat if you please," his deep voice cut through my thoughts and returned me to reality.

"Even if you say that..." My eyes once again scanned the room. Even the couch to the side was covered in notes and different books!

His silver eyebrow rose in question for a further explanation, "there's nowhere for me to actually sit."

"Hn."

"You should clean it up sometime."

"I clean my working area all the time."

"Yes, I can see that." I tried again, "Your working area is exceptionally organized. There isn't even a single speck of dust on it."

His posture straightened in subtle pride but I continued, "I cannot say the same thing for the rest of the office though."

"I don't use the rest of the room," he stated while making his way over to the desk and taking a seat. "I do not bother with the cleaning for that reason."

I could feel my eyebrows knitting together in confusion now. _I just don't understand this guy..._ I thought to myself. _What kind of twisted logic is that?_

"Shall we get back to business?"

With a nod of my head he continued, "I have successfully enrolled you. From this moment on, you are officially a student of this academy. You will be in the advanced placement courses located on the second floor in room 2A."

"Advanced classes? But those are expensive even in public schools!" I protested.

He simply held his hand up to silence me, "I will personally be taking care of your fees. Both your tuition and every day necessities."

"But-"

"You are free to investigate the school once you are dismissed from your classes."

I released a defeated sigh, "You really have taken care of everything, haven't you?"

"It's only natural that I do such with having been the one to recruit you...is it not?" I could only nod my head in agreement. While that was a very noble way of thinking, it was still not common among the people nowadays. It was a very traditional way of thinking.

I again found myself thinking the same thought when it came to him, _how odd_.

"Did you feel anything when you entered the school?" His hands were folded together, fingers interlacing before his chin, while his elbows rested on the dark oak wood desk before him.

I shook my head, "To be frank, I haven't intentionally used my powers in years. I need some time to gain back those instinctual feelings."

"Of course." There was another long pause as we both thought over everything. I was the first to speak up, "Besides, you still have more to share with me." Instead of responding with his words, Sesshomaru switched on the laptop angled on the corner of his desk and turned it to show me some files he had pulled up.

"These are the victims; our principle, Toga Nishimura," his slender finger pointed towards the image of a middle aged man with silver hair pulled into a high ponytail and carefree ember eyes.

The same finger soon shifted to the portrait of a man next to him. This one had shaggy and waved raven locks while his eyes were a guarded crimson, "Dr. Naraku Himura, the head of Medicinal Studies Department that went missing the same day."

Under each picture was a brief description of the men. My eyes quickly scanned over them, instantly burning them into my memory.

 ** _Dr. Toga Nishimura_** _\- principal of the Shikon Academy_

 _Forty (40) years of age_

 _Found dead in the herbal room_

 _Cause of death - severe brain damage_

 ** _Dr. Naraku_** ** _Himura_** _\- head of the Medicinal Studies_ _Department_

 _Thirty-five (35) years of age_

 _Reported missing the very same day of Dr. Nishimura's murder_

"Mr. Nishimura was murdered on the first of October," Sesshomaru spoke up as soon as I had finished reading the brief profiles. "Dr. Himura disappeared on the same day."

My eyes reread the last line of Toga's case, "His death had been caused by severe brain damage..."

"Yes." I barely noticed his hand reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, "and yet there were no visible wounds located on his person."

This caught my attention, "But how could-" he simply shook his head and released a sigh, "It was as if his brain had spontaneously been crushed from the inside - damaged by some mysterious force." His ember eyes narrowed in accusation, "This death was neither a naturally occurring one nor one that would be humanly possible according to the forensic examiners."

"A-A youkai...?" His eyes shifted to lock with mine in confirmation, "Is that why you asked for my help?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I suspect that the culprit is someone within this very school. I require your outstanding abilities in order to identify said person."

Without hesitating this time, I responded, "I'll do it."

The briefest of smiles appeared on his lips before quickly vanishing. He turned the laptop back towards him and began working on what I can only guess are other case files.

"I am curious though," my fingers locked together behind my back as I shifted my weight back and forth between my toes and heels to rock me in place. "What exactly do these mysteries have to do with my father's case?"

His fingers stopped mid typing on his laptop. His eyes shifted to stare into mine for only a moment before returning to the screen before him, "Shikon." He lifted one of his hands to hold up four fingers, "The name translates to four souls."

He released another faint sigh, "There were a total of four people that started this institute. Dr. Himura was the one to provide funding for this institute's construction process as well as hiring the staff. The one's behind it's creation however...were Mr. Nishimura and your father."

My eyes widened in surprise at the new information, "M-My father?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head and continued on, "Do you think it to be a mere coincidence that three of the four founders of this institute are either dead or missing?"

I couldn't think of anything to say in response to that. What _could_ I say? He was absolutely correct. Both my father and Mr. Nishimura were pronounced murdered while Dr. Himura was currently missing.

But that still left the last founding person.

"You said there were four people. Who's the last one?"

"Kikyo Kimura. The current instructor of Advanced World History."

"Wait a second!" I slammed my hands on his desk as my eyes narrowed suspiciously towards him, "Isn't that one of my classes?" There was a long moment of silence once again before I broke it with a growl, "I'm starting to hate how everything is going exactly how you'd like - according to your plan, shall I say?"

A ghost of a smirk tugged at his lips, "I would prefer to call it a brilliant battle strategy."

"Battle strategy? This isn't a war and you aren't a general!"

"Maybe so," his eyes bore into my own, "but chess just so happens to be one of this one's favourite pastimes."

"So I'm just one of your pawns then?" I whispered lowly in fear of his answer.

"No," he spoke up almost instantly. The confidence in his voice sent my heart fluttering in my chest, "you are the queen - my most powerful piece."

"What do you-"

"I cannot win the battle without you and your abilities."

I quickly lowered my head to cover my eyes with my bangs. I glanced down at my fingernails as though they were the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. "Should I even be taking that as a compliment?"

My question went ignored.

"In any case, your classes begin on Monday." His fingers once again found their way to the keyboard and made quick work on whatever it was he was working on. "You may rest until then."

Before I left the room, I managed to hear him state one last thing.

"Come see me if you are ever in need of any help or if you are able to discover anything new."

* * *

So many things have happened today. How can I be sure that I'm actually prepared for everything? I need to be ready for whatever challenges get thrown my way. I need to master my powers finally. I need to train.

I let out a soft sigh as my eyes scanned the abandoned park in front of me; _Mitsuru Park_.

This had been my favourite place to escape to with my father as a child. We would often spend hours on end here together after making the hour long drive from our house. There use to be so many children here who would come to play.

Nowadays it seemed as though everyone has forgotten it even exists. I pass it on my way home and I never see anyone.

No one ever comes anymore.

"Let's start with the basics, shall we?" I whispered to myself.

I move to sit in the center of the merry-go-round. My legs crossed in front of me as my hands rested in my lap, my thumb tips lightly pressed against each other. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

 _Extrasensory perception._

The goal of this little improvised session was to reopen my "third eye" as many would call it.

As a child I could telling when something would happen before it even occurred. I could, often times, even gather information without ever being told it. This ability goes by many names. The two main ones were...

Telepathy and clairvoyance.

Normal human beings are not able to perform such acts. It is a gift only bestowed upon the youkai of this planet. However...I am a special case.

Before the one with my father, I was in an accident. My mother had given birth to my younger brother a year prior and had decided to spend some alone time with me finally.

We went out for ice cream.

The tiny shop, however, had been right next door to a grill-your-own restaurant. Something happened to that building and a fire broke out. It quickly spread next door to the parlor we were in and in the panicked frenzy, only a few people were able to actually escape.

Many of them only received light burns and minimal smoke poisoning. But I didn't. I received third degree burns across both of my legs and my chest and nearly died from the smoke that entered my lungs.

From what I can remember my father telling me, I was only able to live because of multiple blood transfusions.

But I wasn't given a normal human's blood. Instead...I received the blood of a youkai.

They said that was the only way I could survive. Every youkai has exceptionally better healing than an average human. When I came to, there was barely any damage left to my skin. Instead it had looked as though I received a light sunburn.

After I was released from the hospital and brought home, I have discovered three main gifts. I could heal almost any wound with the simple touch of my fingers, I could move an object as I wish, and I had strongly heightened senses.

With that first accident I was given a new life...while my mother had lost hers.

"I'm still not used to this..." I mumbled as a bead of sweat traveled from my temple to jawline. "I guess it really has been a long time."

The whole point of this training was to clear my mind.

I cannot focus on my surroundings if I am too busy focusing on my thoughts.

But...

My eyes snapped to inspect the bushes just to the right of where I was seated. _Was that just my imagination...?_ My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, _I feel like someone was watching me._

Shaking off the feeling as nothing more than my mind playing tricks on me, I got off of the merry-go-round and picked up my discarded bag next to it.

"It's getting pretty late," I gave a defeated sigh. "I guess it's time to head back home."


End file.
